In monitoring of environmental pollution and investigation of water body pollution, to truly reflect the status of water pollution, a representative water sample can be sampled. At present, water quality monitoring is away from the shore and in an occasion where manual water quality sampling is not easy, and the sampling personnel is required to take a boat or motorboat to a sampling site to sample the water quality. However, such a method evidently has its shortcomings. On the one hand, the sampling personnel needs to take a boat or motorboat, which requires much time and effort, and sometimes, a task can be accomplished only through multi-person cooperation. On the other hand, the boat or motorboat taken by the sampling personnel is driven to the sampling site, which may contaminate water quality of the sampling site and lead to inaccurate research results.